


New Family

by XuaryXth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Other, Papa!Russia, Young!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuaryXth/pseuds/XuaryXth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader is abandoned by her parents in a park, she doesn't know where to go... Can a seemingly nice Russian man help her through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god... First reader insert I ever wrote a few years ago and only just finished it last year. I wanted it to be the first thing I posted here as well as deviantART even though it's not my personal best one. I know the chapters are pretty short but that's how I used to write them.

That bench in the park; that’s where you sat today, looking at your small knees pulled up against your chest and waiting for your mother to return. She had told you to stay put and wait for her to come back. That was three hours ago; although you were too young to actually tell how long you had been waiting. Your (e/c) eyes were red and slightly puffy from the tears that had been flowing moments before. If it weren’t for the fact that you had cried your small self dry, you would still have tears streaking and staining your cheeks. You felt a soft presence beside you and your head to see a small grey kitten by your hand. Its greenish-yellow orbs locked with your wide (e/c) ones. It let out a soft ‘mew’ and lightly nuzzled you arm. A slight smile spread across you small lips. Picking up a hand, you hesitantly rested it on the creature’s silky fur head.

 

You kept your hand still, making sure you didn’t scare the feline. Slowly, it moved its head around under your hand, trying to get you to pet it properly. With slight hesitation again, you softly stroked the grey fur on its head and along its back. A purr came from the kitten and a giggle escaped you.

 

“You’re a cute kitty!” you beamed at it, “Mama always told me we couldn’t have pets…”

 

You trailed off and your face fell. You had almost forgotten about the saddening events because of the animal you were praising and petting. A single tear fell from your eye. You took your hand off the kitten’s head and hid your face in your knees. Burying your small hands into your (h/l) (h/c) locks, you broke into dry sobs. You had no idea how long you sat there, heartbroken about what your mother had done before a person sat beside you. At first you didn’t notice, your tearless cries echoing in your head, but then they rested a large hand on your shoulder. You jumped slightly at the contact and looked up shyly.

 

A tall man with a tan overcoat and pink scarf sat beside you. His silver blond hair framed his childish face. He had smiling purple eyes and a large nose. The scarf was hiding his mouth from your view but you could tell he was smiling at you. You, being only five, didn’t even notice the other emotions hidden in his eyes.

 

His voice sounded different from anything you had heard before as he spoke, “You are alone, da?”

 

Slowly, you nodded in reply. He never took his gaze away from your small form. The kitten leaped in between you and the man and hissed at him. You had no idea why it would do that to such a nice looking man.

 

“What is your name?” His strange voice echoed through your head before you even processed what he had said.

 

You opened you mouth to speak, “(n-name).” You stuttered out.

 

He pulled his scarf down away from his mouth to reveal his sweet smile to you, “I am Ivan.”

You shook your head and looked at him again, not saying a word.

 

He tilted his head to the side slightly and his smile was wiped from his face to be replaced by confusion, “Then who am I to you?”

 

The next thing you said made his smile return much larger than before.

 

“You’re going to be my Papa.”


	2. Chapter 2

The man just chuckled happily and nodded, “Da, I will.”

 

You clapped you hands and giggled lightly. He smiled once more, stood and picked you up. Although you were slightly startled by the height, you also enjoyed it. You wrapped your small arms around his neck as he started walking. Burying your face into his neck, you closed your eyes and fell asleep with (h/c) strands falling into your petite face.

 

 

 

-le almighty time skip of a few hours!-

 

 

 

You awoke in a large bed. Sitting up, you took in your surroundings; a fairly good sized room with four off-white walls with a small mahogany dresser with a chair beside it, a large window beside the bed and a single door across from you. You quickly jumped off of the soft, warm bed to the cool hardwood floor and noticed you were wearing a t-shirt that was way too large for you. You looked at the front and saw an unfamiliar flag; white, blue and red, three lines, in that order from top to bottom. You looked at the door again and slowly started walking towards it. Before you even get to the door, the doorknob turned and the door is opened too slowly for comfort. A woman with long hair and a bow atop her head slowly moved her head inside the room. She looked around from behind the door before her intense gaze finally settled upon your figure. A shudder ran through you and you felt a chill course to the very center of your being.

 

“So this is the girl Big Brother brought home…” she studied you.

 

Something about this woman didn’t sit well with you. She frightened you to a level you never knew could be obtained. Not even the times when your father yelled and hit you and your mother were as bad as this feeling she gave you. Both of you just stood in your spots, waiting for the other to move.

 

“Natalia!” a familiar voice rang out, “You better not be in (name)’s room!”

 

The woman looked behind her then at you once more before closing the door quickly but silently. You let out the breath you had been holding from your encounter with her, but quickly held another when the door opened again. Fear coursed through you as the thought of the woman coming back in. The man from the park, that had claimed to be Ivan, stepped through the wooden door. A smile spread across your face.

 

“Papa!” you ran to him and hugged his legs.

 

A light laugh was heard. Again, you were lifted into his arms and he carried you out of the room, “You must be hungry, da?”

 

You nodded your head swiftly.

 

He smiled, “Okay. I will get Lithu- I mean, Toris to cook for you.”

 

He was still carrying you through long halls before he finally stopped in a different room. There were a few couches and other furniture around, so you assumed it was the living room. After being set down on one couch, he smiled again at you.

 

“I will be right back. You will stay here and not leave.”

 

You nodded and with that he was gone down another hall. You sat in silence for a few minutes before you started humming a tune your mother would use to help you slip into sleep. You closed your (e/c) orbs and continued to hum, getting louder and louder with each note. When you finished the simple yet long tune, clapping was heard. Startled by this, you jumped and grabbed a pillow to hide you face.

 

“It’s just me, (name)…” Ivan’s voice soothed.

 

You looked up to see him holding a tray with a type of soup and other food on it. You could see the heat coming from the soup and put the pillow back where it originally was. Ivan stepped over and placed the tray on the coffee table in front of you. He smiled and began to eat. The soup was burning the throat of your small body, but you didn’t care.

 

Once you finished, you looked up and smiled at him, “Thank you, Papa…”

 

A yawn escaped you and you stretched you arms.

 

“Are you tired?”

 

You nodded once again at him and picked you up for the third time since you had met him in the park. It was hard to keep your eyes open, so you once again drifted to sleep, only to notice one thing as this happened; Papa was singing the words to the song, quietly in your ear.


	3. Chapter 3

You slowly came out of unconsciousness but kept your eyes closed. A hand was stroking you (h/l), (h/c) locks, probably still thinking you were asleep. At first you thought it was Ivan, that is, until you heard the person’s voice.

 

“Brother was right,” the voice was soft but sounded slightly cold, “This girl is cute. And she seems too sweet to steal him away from me.”

 

Your eyes shot open to see the woman from before. Her face was above you, graced with a small smile. If you weren’t so frightened of her, you would’ve thought she was pretty. You quickly squirmed away from her and fell out of the bed, slamming into the floor. The HARDWOOD floor.

 

Tears streamed down your face and you tried to keep from crying aloud. The woman jumped out of the bed, rushed to your side and picked you up. She hugged your body close, and whispered comforting things into your ear.

 

“Shhh… Please don’t cry,” she tried to soothe, “I’m sorry if I startled you.”

 

You grabbed the front of her dress and cried into it.

 

You heard the door to your room open, “Natalia,” you looked to the door to see Ivan, “Why are you holding (name)? What did you do to her?”

 

The woman tensed slightly, “I didn’t do anything. And I’m holding her because she’s in pain.”

 

Ivan looked at you and raised an eyebrow. You nodded and snuggled into the arms holding you. You heard a sigh.

 

“Fine,” Ivan’s voice had a menacing tone, “But if you harm her in any way, I will make sure your life becomes a living hell.”  


You were slightly frightened by the way Ivan was talking to Natalia so you buried your face deeper into the cloth of her dress. A whimper came from you and the eerie feel to the room vanished. Something warm pressed against your back and you turned your head slightly to see Ivan hugging both you and Natalia. Something wasn’t right though. Natalia was extremely tense, as if being hugged by Ivan like this was something she hadn’t ever felt; or maybe even being hugged by anyone. You looked at Natalia’s face with pleading (e/c) orbs and she slowly relaxed.

 

Ivan was the first to pull back, “I’ll get Toris to make you something to drink, da?”

 

You nodded frantically, only now noticing that you were extremely hungry. He left and looked up at Natalia. She was smiling softly.

 

“You are definitely not as bad as I thought,” she whispered, “And who knows… You might be able to help me get to Big Brother.”

 

You tilted you head in confusion and she simply said, “I will be your Mother.”

 

A cheer escaped your small mouth, “Mama!”

 

She laughed lightly, carried you out of the room and took you to the kitchen. A brown haired man was there, obviously not noticing you and Natalia.

 

“Toris…” she said with a slight menacing tone to it.

 

He whipped around, “Y-yes Bela-”

 

He stopped short when he saw you in Natalia’s arms. His eyes widened in fear.

 

“This is (name),” Natalia smirked, “And she is my daughter.”

 

The man’s eyes widened even more, “D-daughter?”

 

She nodded in response, “She is also Big Brother’s daughter…”

 

He looked frightened as he looked at you, “You a-and Mister R-r-russia’s? When did y-you two……….?”

 

As he trailed off you blinked. Who was ‘Mister Russia’?


	4. Chapter 4

The man Natalia had addressed as ‘Toris’ studied your small face, then said, “She doesn’t look like e-either of you……”

 

“She is not our biological daughter,” Natalia sighed.

 

He nodded slowly, “B-but you and M-mister Rus-”

 

He was cut off by Natalia’s sharp glare and he cowered slightly, “I mean you and Mister Ivan have a-agreed to raise her as h-her parents? T-together?”

 

A sigh came from Natalia and she closed her eyes, “I am not as crazy as you think Toris. In fact, I’m not crazy at all. I just love Big Brother and hope this experience will bring us closer together.”

 

You were then set down in a chair and turned to see him nod again. You looked up at Natalia and said softly, “Mama,” she smiled at you, “Who’s ‘Mister Russia’?”

 

Her smile faltered and she glared at Toris again, whispering, “This is your fault.” She then looked to you, “(Name), that’s what many people call Ivan. Have you heard of the country of Russia?”

 

You shook your small head and she continued, “Well. It’s a very big country and can be quite intimidating. And Ivan is very much like that. So that is why he is called Russia.”

 

You looked at her with confusion in your (e/c) eyes but then grinned, “Oh! I get it!”

 

Toris sighed in a relieved manner but Natalia glared at him again, making him hold his breath. You giggle at his facial expressions and bounce happily in the chair, waiting for something else to happen. After a few minutes you sighed and played with a lock of (h/c) hair. You had to wait quite a while until a plate with some unfamiliar foods was placed in front of you on the table. Your eyes widened and you looked up to see Toris, and giggled at his expression.

 

“Thank you Tori!!!”

 

He blushed but smiled hesitantly, “O-of course (Name)…”

 

He walked to the counter again and you start eating happily, “This is really yummy Tori!”

 

“I’m glad you like i-it…”

 

“Mhm!” you giggled again, “I like Tori and the food he makes!”

 

As you worked on finishing eating, you didn’t notice him blushing.

 

 

(TIME SKIP!)

 

 

A large yawn came from you, “Mama…. Papa… I’m tired.”

 

At the moment, you were snuggled in between Ivan and Natalia, looking up at them tiredly.

 

Ivan nodded and stood, “Then it is time for bed, da?”

 

You nodded but stopped Ivan before he picked you up, “I want Tori to put me to bed… And I want him to tell me a story…”

 

He looked at you, confused but nodded, “Of course… I’ll be right back with him.”

 

You snuggled into Natalia as Ivan left the room.

 

 

~Ivan’s POV~

 

 

I was confused with what (Name) had said. She wanted Lithuania to put her to bed. This was something I hadn’t expected to happen but I guess I can’t change her mind. If she wants Lithuania to do that for her, then he will. I want (Name) to be as happy as possibly… Even with Belarus as her mother now.

 

I walked into the room the three Baltics shared. It was already fairly late and I had told them they could go to bed early; something very odd of me to do. Normally they would all be working on something right now. I’m not always too sure what though.

 

Lithuania was still up, reading something while Latvia and Estonia were fast asleep in their beds. I walked up to his bed and stood beside him until he looked up. His face was priceless but I wasn’t here for that right now.

 

“Mister R-russia?” he stuttered out with wide eyes, “Wh-what are you doing here?”

 

I smiled, “(Name) wants you to put her to bed… And tell her a story.”

 

He hesitantly nodded, “Of course Mister Russia. She a-asked for me to do that?”

 

I nodded, “Now go and make her happy. Or else there will be a pipe in your future, da?”

 

He got up and nodded frantically, “Yes. O-of course!”

 

He rushed out of the room and I smiled and looked at the other two male nations in their beds. Now it was time to mess with them~.

 

 

~Reader POV~

 

 

You rubbed your eyes and looked up to see Toris, “Tori!”

 

He smiled softly and you reached out your arms so he could pick you up. He lifted you gently and you snuggled into his arms.

 

“I wanna hear a story, Tori!” you giggled.

 

Closing your (e/c) eyes, he carried you to your room and set you in bed. He pulled a chair up beside your bed and sat.

 

“What story will you tell me, Tori?”

 

He thought for a moment, “Would you like to hear about something really interesting?  


You nodded excitedly and yawned. Smiling, he started.

 

“Some say that there are people who are also countries…”


	5. Chapter 5

The more you lived there, the more you came to like Toris. He was kind to you… But then again, everyone was pretty kind to you. You had met Ivan’s other sister with the large breasts, and you had also met Toris’ friends, Eduard and Raivis. Although…. Every so often, all but one of the people you lived with would leave for about three or four days at a time. You asked Ivan, Natalia and Toris why but they would never tell you. Today was the day you would be left with Eduard. He wasn’t your absolute favorite person in the house; he was tied with Raivis.

 

You ran to Ivan and hugged his legs, “Papa! Don’t leave me here alone with Eduard!!!” you cried as he picked you up, “I want to go with you, Mama and Tori! Please!!!”

 

He looked at Natalia and she shook her head. You begged her with wide (e/c) orbs, tears rolling from your eyes. Toris stepped into the conversation at that moment.

 

“M-maybe (Name) should come Natalia…..” he didn’t look her in the eye but did face her, “I th-think it’s time she knows…”

 

Natalia glared at him, “Why would you say that Toris? She’s too young to understand! And it would be too much for her to handle!”

 

“W-well…. Uh….” He looked at you before taking a breath and looking Natalia in the eye, “I kind of already told her…”

 

Ivan tensed, “You did what?!”

 

Toris turned to him, “The… Um… Stories I tell her every night are about it…”

 

You grinned and perked up at this, “Tori tells really good stories Papa! He tells me about these people who are countries and have meetings! It’s so cool! They all sound really funny and nice! Russia sounds like you Papa! And Mama sounds like Belarus! And my favorite is Lithuania!”

 

You giggle and continue telling Ivan about all the stories Toris would tell you every night when he put you to bed. He was completely tense at first, as was Natalia, but after awhile they both relaxed and smiled.

 

“Maybe it is time we should be bringing her with us, da?”

 

Natalia nodded, “The others have been asking why you and I are closer…”

 

You gave them a confused look and Ivan just smiled, “You’ll see soon enough (Name). You’re coming with us. Does that sound good?”

 

You nodded frantically and grinned at that.

 

 

(TIME SKIP TO BEFORE THE MEETING)

 

 

Toris was holding you as you all stood outside a large door. You looked at his face.

 

“Tori… What’s going on?”  


He smiled, “Well, (Name), all those stories I told you… They were true. Mister Ivan is Mister Russia, and Natalia is Belarus. And I’m L-lithuania.”

 

You tilted you head slightly but then smiled, Oh! I get it now! That’s why you called Papa Mister Russia when I first met you!” he nodded and you continued, “And you’re Lithy! Yay!”

 

He nodded again and you hugged him tightly. After a few minutes, you pulled back and smiled, “Tori?”

 

“Yes, (Name)?”

 

“When I’m older and bigger and stronger like you and Mama and Papa….”

 

He nodded for you to continue and you did, “I wanna marry you!”


	6. Chapter 6

Toris had a light blush on his face and he seemed flustered, “I don’t know (Name)...”

 

You were taken from his arms by Ivan who simply smiled, “I think Lithuania is right. It won’t be likely.”

 

“B-but I wanna-”

 

“The subject is closed (Name),” he said as calmly as was possible for the Russian.

 

Biting your lip, you looked at the doors again as Toris opened them before letting Ivan and Natalia walk in. Your (e/c) eyes wandered back to Toris who stayed a good three feet behind Ivan and you.

 

“Hey dude,” you turned to see an energetic blond standing in front of Ivan, “Who’s this?

 

(TIME SKIP OF A FEW YEARS[AKA TEENAGE YEARS])

 

It had been years since you learned of the countries and started attending meetings with Ivan and the others. Things had changed so much since then; you and Toris had become distant, you seemed to really cling to Ivan, and you had grown into a beautiful young woman. Your (e/c) eyes had gained a bright and curious light to them and you’re (h/c) hair became (h/l) on your own wishes. Ivan was more important than anything to you and he always took the best care of you. But the thing that changed the most bothered you to hell and back. Toris was no longer a friend, merely a servant to Ivan, Natalia and you. Sometimes, you could see him look at you sadly before pulling his gaze back to his work.

 

Rules had been set in place since Ivan pulled you from Toris that day. You were not allowed to speak to him unless a request or thanks was required from you. You were to call him ‘Lithuania’ rather than Toris. You were never left alone with him, always in the company of Ivan or Natalia. And finally, marriage to anyone was out of the question. Ever.

 

The last rule always bothered you since you were human while all your family was countries who would live long after you were gone. Anytime you tried to bring the subject up though, it was shoved back down by the glares of everyone in the room.

 

Today, you sat in your room, alone. Being alone at any time was a rare occurrence on its own but today...?

 

Ivan and Natalia had left to a World Meeting. Usually they’d take you but you complained about feeling sick until they agreed to let you stay; as long as all three Baltics stayed behind to care of you. Fact was you weren’t sick. Well, you were... Sick of the meetings. Going to meetings meant for countries when you were just human. It wasn’t right.

 

Staring up at the ceiling of the room as you lay sprawled out on your bed, you heard a soft knock at your door and let out a grunt of approval. The door opened and someone stepped in; likely Estonia or Latvia so you didn’t bother raising your head.

 

“M-miss (Name),” a familiar stutter sounded in the room, “I’ve brought you some fresh soup? How a-are you feeling?”

 

Sitting up, you looked over to see Toris with a tray for you and looking concerned.

 

You sighed before answering, “I’m fine, really... I just didn’t want to go to a meeting that’s pointless for me.”

 

The brown haired man shook his head rapidly, “They’re not pointless for you, Miss (Name)!” his voice full of confidence suddenly faltered at your questioning (e/c) gaze, “I m-mean. Mister Russ-Russia has great plans for you that he’s been working on f-for years.”

 

“What’s so great about these plans?! What’s so great that I lost my best friend and will die human and alone?!”

 

He winced at your outburst and let his sad blue-green eyes bore into your tear filled ones, “Who told you that you’d die alone, (Name)?”

 

“It’s obvious!” you knew the tears would start falling any minute now, “I’m human while everyone I love is a country that will live longer than I could ever hope to!”

 

You looked at your clenched hands that sat in your lap and listened to the approaching footsteps. The bed dipped and shifted slightly from the new weight pressing into it.

 

“(Name),” he said, leaving out the title of ‘Miss’ for the second time in a row and taking your hands, “Listen to me right now. You won’t die. Not alone. Not human. You won’t die for a long time. Mister Russia’s plans? He’s trying to get you your own country. It’s not common for a human to become a representative since we’re usually born into it but he’s doing everything in his power to make it so you can stay around forever.”

 

“Toris?” you looked at him gently, breaking a third rule, “Is that true?”

 

He nodded and smiled, “Yes. He told me that day. He didn’t like your declaration but he knew if it made you happy, he’d do everything he could to make it possible. Though... He made rules for you in hopes you’d forget what you said.”

 

Your (e/c) orbs blinked in confusion and looked down at his hands intertwined with yours. You had already broken three of the rules Ivan set out for you, why not shatter the fourth?

 

“It may not happen!” you said almost frantically as you looked up and searched his eyes, “I might not become a country Toris. So...”

 

You hesitated on your next words and tried to think them over as carefully as possible. This could destroy every relationship you had with Ivan, Natalia, and Toris but there was nothing else you wanted.

 

“Marry me now.” you let out quickly, a crack in your voice betraying your confidence, “While I’m still alive. Keep it secret if we have to but please.”

 

He looked a little surprised but his eyes saddened, “(Name), I’d love to but I can’t just do that... We can become friends again, first... Then maybe more... But I will marry you. I promise. Someday, I’ll marry you. I just don’t know when.”

 

He just kissed your forehead when Ivan burst through the door of your room; grin as bright as the sun.

 

“(Name)~! Great news! I was able to get everyone to be in the agr-“

 

He stopped short when he saw Toris beside you on your bed, hands laced together and lips upon your forehead. You had never heard him yell so much in your life but you looked over so your (e/c) eyes locked with turquoise.

 

Someday.


End file.
